life
by yongie13
Summary: kehidupan itu seperti apa?/YeWook fanfic/oneshoot/ summary-nya buruk banget, author lagi buntu summary. yang terlanjur buka-baca- pleasee review untuk kelangsungan kehidupan fanfic saya yang akan datang.


**Tittle: LIFE**

**Cast: YeWook.**

**Maincast:: Super junior member**

**Rate :: T (author rasa T soalnya ada sedikit adegan kekerasan yang tidak baik untuk anak dibawah umur. Author pamer umurnya karena udah bukan umur anak2 lagi. Wkwkkw)**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini dan semua chara sumpah bukan punya author. #author noel2 wookie oppa #dirajam ryeosomnia**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), don't like don't read **

**Star story!**

* * *

><p>"<em>annyeonghaseyo<em>, _jae ireumen _Kim Ryeowook_ imnida_" sapa _yeojya_ manis itu membungkukkan badannya dihadapan lima orang pegawai di ELF kafe.

"manis! Dia sangat manis" seorang _yeojya_ berwajah _aegyo_ maju kemudian mencubit pipi tirus _yeojya_ manis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

"jangan takuti dia Min, kau membuatnya takut" timpal _namja_ berambut ikal kepada _yeojya_ aegyo yang bernama Sungmin.

"hehe Sungmin imnida, kau panggil aku _eonnie_, kudengar dari Hyukkie _eonnie_ umurmu 16 tahun" sapa Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"ne" jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnnida_" sapa _namja_ berambut ikal.

"Shin DongHe, kau bisa panggil aku Shindong, ini Kim Kibum" sapa Shindong memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga _yeojya_ cantik yang hanya diam saja memandang Ryeowook.

"hmmm… Hyukkie _eonnie_ bilang aku harus menemui mmm Yesung _oppa_ untuk menyerahkan berkas ini?" tanya Ryeowook mencari sosok namja berkepala besar yang menjadi pimpinan Di ELF kafe.

"masuklah ke ruangan itu, Yesung _hyung_ ada disana. Tapi kau jangan terkejut kalau masuk" _namja_ tambun bernama Shindong menunjuk sebuah ruangan berpintu putih bersih tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"_sillehamnida_" ucap Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kemudian masuk begitu saja saat dirasa sudah lama berdiri didepan pintu namun tidak ada tanggapan.

Kakinya menjadi kaku saat masuk kedalam ruangan yang terbilang tidak cukup pencahayaan itu, namun mata caramelnya masih bisa melihat sosok _namja_ berkepala besar tengan berciuman dengan seorang _yeojya_ cantik dengan penuh nafsu. 'ini yang Shindong _oppa_ maksud?' batin Ryeowook kemudian berniat keluar dari ruangan Yesung tanpa ingin mengganggu kegiatan _namja_ berkepala besar itu.

"kau mau kemana?" panggil suara baritone itu pada Ryeowook yang sudah memegang gagang pintu. Ryeowook berbalik dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ya kau. Kau mau kemana? Cepatlah kemari. Hmm mian Yoona-ah kau boleh keluar. Jangan lupa besok siang" ucap Yesung pada _yeojya_ cantik disebelahnya.

'mainan baru Yesung _oppa_ ya?' bisik Yoona tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya memandang _yeojya_ itu bingung namun sedetik kemudian ia berbalik mengahadap Yesung kembali.

"_annyeonghaseyo_, _jae ireumen_ Kim Ryeowook _Imnida_" sapa Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya. Yesung berjalan kearah Ryeowook dan mengangkat dagu Ryeowook agar melihatnya karena Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida, kau cukup panggil aku Yesung, umurmu?" tanya Yesung yang kini tersenyum err sangat tampan pada Ryeowook.

"16 mianhae _oppa_. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan berkas ini" Yesung mengambil berkas yang diberikan Ryeowook. Cukup lama Yesung membaca isi dari berkas yang diberikan Ryeowook.

"kalau begitu kau bisa kerja mulai besok. Apa hari ini kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya.

"hng? Maksud _oppa_?"

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab ponsel merahnya bergetar.

"_yeobseyo_? Waeyo Hyukkie?"

"_ne ne arraseo_" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar nada bicara Yesung terlihat kesal. Kemudian Yesung memutuskan sambungannya dan beralih menatap Ryeowook kembali..

"mau jadi _yeojya_chigu _oppa_?" Yesung tersenyum seolah tidak ada yang bisa menolak tawarannya.

"_mianhae_. Aku kesini untuk kerja part time, bukan menjadi _yeojya_chigumu" ucap Ryeowook sopan kemudian keluar dari ruangan Yesung. Menyapa _chingu_ barunya di ELF kafe lalu berjalan keluar menuju rumahnya. Rumah mewah yang hanya dihuni olehnya sendiri.

Kedua orang tuanya? Jangan kalian tanyakan, mereka datang hanya membuat keributan dan sering kali Ryeowook yang menjadi sasaran pukulan mereka.

"berani sekali kau tidak mengucapkan salam" tegur sebuah suara dari seorang _yeojya_ cantik pada Ryeowook.

"hmm mian _umma_. Aku lelah" ucapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sejak tadi menunggu kedatangannya.

"hari ini kami akan pergi mengurus surat perceraian, jadi kau tinggal sendiri di sini" ucap suara itu lagi. Ryeowook berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan suara yang selalu membuatnya membenci kehidupannya.

**Eunhyuk pov**

Kulihat Ryeowook duduk sendiri lagi dikelas, kuhampiri _yeojya_ bersuara tenor yang sangat indah ini. Pertama kali melihat Ryeowook di ruang klub music, aku mendengar ia bernyanyi begitu menyayat hati. Tak lama kuketahui ia sering dibully oleh para _yeojya_ karena banyak namja yang memutuskan mereka karena Ryeowook. Saat kuketahui orang tuanya juga sering memukulnya dan hari ini seperti biasa, aku yakin dia ada masalah.

"wae Wookie? Apa Yesung _oppa_ tidak mengizinkanmu bekerja?" tanyaku padanya. Ryeowook menatapku dengan mata sendunya. Tidak ada kehidupan dimata itu.

Sedetik kemudian kulihat Ryeowook tersenyum, hanya saja senyum yang begitu menyakiti.

"_umma_ dan _appa_ akan bercerai! Cih! Kalau tahu akan bercerai kenapa mereka menikah. Alasan yang kompleks menjadikan aku sebagai penyulit perceraian mereka"

"maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu membenci kehidupannya.

"satu bulan dari sekarang aku akan bebas dari pukulan mereka" ucapnya datar kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

Kutatap punggung mungil yang beberapa bulan lalu pernah bergetar hebat karena menahan tangis. Bukan hanya penyiksaan fisik yang sering ia dapat, namun penyiksaan batin lebih. Ryeowook membutuhkan kasih sayang itulah sebabnya kenapa aku menyuruhnya bekerja di ELF kafe, tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mendapatkan kehidupannya.

**Eunhyuk pov end**

**Ryeowook pov**

Kehidupan? Beginikah yang disebut kehidupan? Menyedihkan! Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah taman tak jauh dari tempat pembuangan sampah ELF kafe. Sudah berapa lama terakhir kali aku pergi ketaman dengan mereka? Sangat lama sampai aku sendiri lupa apa aku pernah pergi ketaman bersama mereka?

"Wookie-ah jangan melamun saat bekerja" tegur Sungmin _eonnie_ padaku.

Yahh mulai hari ini aku bekerja di ELF kafe, tempat yang direkomendasikan Eunhyuk _eonnie_ padaku. Tempat yang katanya mungkin akan memberiku kehidupan.

Aku sudah mati! Hanya saja tubuhku masih bergerak tanpa aku inginkan. Aku bekerja disini untuk menghindari pukulan _umma_ dan _appa_. Percuma saja, toh sebentar lagi mereka akan meninggalkan aku sendiri lalu melupakan aku.

Dear god, why I not die now? Bukankah lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Toh tidak akan ada yang menyadari kepergianaku dan juga menangisiku.

Kini mata caramelku menatap sosok _yeojya_ yang kemarin berpapasan denganku diruangan Yesung _oppa_. Dua jam ia diruangan yang minim cahaya itu, kini ia keluar dengan sedikit berantakan namun sebuah senyum terkembang dibibirnya yang sudah sedikit bengkak.

"Wookie-ah. Bisa kau cicipi kue buatanku?" tawar Shindong _oppa_ padaku. Kulihat sebuah cake berwarna kuning dihadapannya.

"_mianhaeyo,_ aku tidak bisa makan manis" tolakku halus. Kulihat raut kecewanya, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Tunggu! Aku merasa bersalah? Untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"tapi aku yakin rasanya akan sangat enak" kuukir sebuah senyum pada Shindong _oppa_ dan _gotcha_! Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku pelan.

"ne pasti akan sangat enak karena aku membuatnya dengan cinta" ucapnya bangga padaku.

"cinta?" aku manautkan alisku bingung mendengarnya.

"kau mau memberikannya pada Nari-ssi ya?" kudengar Sungmin _eonnie_ mendekat kearah kami. Dan Shindong _oppa_ mengangguk senang.

Cinta? Sungguh beruntung _yeojya_ itu di cintai oleh _namja_ tambun yang begitu ramah ini.

Seminggu aku bekerja di ELF kafe, siang ini kulihat Yoona, nama _yeojya_ yang sering datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Yesung _oppa_. Ia baru masuk sekitar lima menit keruangan Yesung _oppa_ dan kudengar suara benda pecah, lalu Yoona keluar dengan air mata.

"yang ke sepuluh berakhir dengan sepuluh hari" ucap Sungmin _eonnie_ menggelengkan kepalanya.

"maksud _eonnie_?" tanyaku bingung.

"yah Yesung _oppa_ itu playboy. Ini yang kesepuluh sejak aku bekerja di sini. Dan kita lihat saja besok siapa lagi yang dia ajak masuk keruangan itu" ucap Sungmin _eonnie_ kemudian kembali bekerja.

Hari ini aku pulang terakhir karena aku dimintai Shindong _oppa_ menutup kafe. Kulihat Yesung _oppa_ keluar dari ruangannya. Ia sedang menghubungi seseorang. Mata obsidiannya melihatku duduk di salah satu bangku kafe. Cepat-cepat ia mengakhiri panggilannya dan berjalan kearahku.

"sendirian? Mana Shindong? Biasanya dia yang menutup kafe" tanya Yesung _oppa_ ikut duduk didepanku.

"sudah pulang" ucapku datar.

"mau pulang bersama" tawarnya padaku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kafe diikuti Yesung _oppa_. Setelah kupastika kafe terkunci aku berjalan, bukan kearah mobil Auditt coupe milik Yesung _oppa_ melainkan berjalan kaki.

"heii akukan sudah bilang pulang denganku" teriaknya padaku. Aku berbalik dan membungkukkan badanku.

"_mian_, aku bisa sendiri" ucapku sopan kemudian berjalan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan sebuah tangan 'hangat' menarikku untuk menaiki mobilnya.

Lima belas menit aku diam dalam mobil mewah ini. Tidak ada percakapan yang bisa dimulai. Kuatatp jalan yang bukan mengarah kerumahku.

"aku berhenti, rumahku sudah lewat" ucapku datar. Kudengar Yesung _oppa_ tertawa dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan ia mengacak rambutku. Aku menyukai sentuhannya, begitu hangat dan seperti melindungi.

"tenanglah, biar aku yang mengizinkanmu pada orang tuamu. Kau pasti dari keluarga yang sangat menyenangkan, sampai jam malampun ditentukan. Kedua orang tuamu pasti sayang padamu" ucapnya masih melajukan mobil mewahnya.

Jam malam? Aku tidak bisa terkena angin malam _ppabo_! Menyayangi? Adanya mereka membenciku. Hidupku begitu kuikuti langkah Yesung _oppa_ yang menuju sebuah pantai dipinggiran seoul.

Mataku membulat melihat pemandangan yang sangat bahkan aku tidak tahu apa aku pernah ke sini? Kutatap langit malam yang begitu banyak ditaburi bintang.

'bisakah aku menjadi bintang saja? Aku ingin melihat keindahan seperti ini' bisikku entah pada siapa. Tidak lama tubuhku sedikit menggigil karena angin malam. Yah aku memang tidak bisa terkena angin malam, jantungku terasa sakit. Aku memohon pada Yesung _oppa_ agar segera mengantarku pulang.

**Ryeowook pov end**

Sudah lima hari semua pegawai di ELF kafe terlihat bingung, pasalnya tidak ada lagi _yeojya_ yang masuk keruangan Yesung sejak Yoona, dan yang lebih membuat bingung lagi adalah Yesung yang terlihat sering membantu pegawai lainnya.

"bisakah kau menjauh sedikit? Aku butuh udara untuk bernafas" bentak Ryeowook pada Yesung yang sejak beberapa hari lalu menempel-nempel padanya.

"aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook. Maukah kau jadi _yeojya_chiguku?" tanya Yesung masih mengekor pada Ryeowook.

"_ppabo_!" Ryeowook mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kafe.

**Ryeowook pov**

Sudah beberapa hari Yesung _oppa_ selalu mengikutiku. Akhhh jantungku terasa sakit. Mataku mulai meninggalkan kehidupannya. Kehidupan? Bukankah kehidupanaku telah mati? Cinta? Bodoh sekali kalau aku mencintainya. Sejak dulu aku hanya dekat dengan penderitaan dan kekerasan. Aku sudah biasa dengan tatapan benci yang mereka lemparkan padaku. _Yeojya_ itu, Yoona. Mantan Yesung _oppa_, selalu datang kesekolahku dan membuat masalah sejak ia tahu Yesung _oppa_ selalu mendekatiku dan sejak ia tahu sekolahku. Tak ayal orang yang sering membully-ku kembali lagi.

Aku menceritakan masalahku pada Hyukkie _eonnie_, hanya sebagian. Tidak untuk penyakit yang kuderita. Rasanya benar-benar meyebalkan, kenapa malaikat tak kunjung mencabut nyawaku. Kenapa semua sangat senang menyiksaku.

"Wookie-ah… Yesung _oppa_ adalah namja yang baik, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencintainya. _Eonnie_ rasa tidak buruk kalau kau mencoba mencintainya" aku berfikir tentang kehidupan yang lebih baik. Bukankah lebih baik malaikat mencabut nyawaku saat ini juga.

"pikirakan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kau akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Yesung" Hyukkie _eonnie_ mencoba meyakinkan aku.

Aku tersenyum pahit menatap Hyukkie _eonnie_ yang masih memamerkan gummy smile-nya.

**Ryeowook pov end**

.

.

.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Yesung menarik Ryeowook menaiki mobil mewahnya. Ryeowook yang diatap begitu hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Yesung mengajaknya.

**Taman!**

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya menatap Yesung yang kini menaiki ayunan di hadapannya. Senyum lebar terukir di bibir kisable Yesung.

"naiklah Ryeowookie" teriaknya kemudian berdiri diatas ayunan.

**Ryeowook pov**

"ARGKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yesung _oppa_ berteriak seperti orang gila.

"aneh" mendengar gumamanku Yesung _oppa_ mencoba berhenti. Ia berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"malam ini saja, mari kita bersenang-senang" ia menarik tanganku dan mendudukkan aku di atas ayunan. Otomatis aku berpegangan erat pada rantai ayunan karena Yesung _oppa_ mendorong ayunanku begitu jauh. Sedetik kemudian ia ikut naik di atas ayunan namun ia berdiri dan aku duduk.

"berteriaklah Wookie-ah keluarkan semua kekesalanmu. Ini menyenangkan" teriaknya padaku. Kudengar Yesung _oppa_ kembali berteriak. Mendengarnya tanpa sadar aku ikut berteriak.

Aneh! Perasaanku menjadi senang. Aku senang bersama Yesung _oppa_.

Dua jam kami bermain di taman bermain, mencoba menaiki permainan yang sama sekal tidak menakutkan, namun karena Yesung _oppa_ membuatnya sedikit menakutkan hingga membuatku sedikit lelah. Aku sudah memohon padanya untuk mengantarku pulang, angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhku, terutama jantungku. Aku megatur nafasku namun sedetik kemudian ia menarikku lagi menaiki perosotan.

Aku lelah! Namun aku menikmati ini. Aku senang! Tuhan, kalau kehidupan ini begitu menyenangkan seperti ini kenapa kau baru meunjukkannya padaku. Aku menyukai kehidupan ini.

0o0o0o0o0

Kini tubuhku lemah, benar-benar lemah. Kurasa aku sudah cukup menguras semua tenagaku, aku butuh istirahat lebih. Sampai dirumah aku menautkan alisku, menatap _umma_ dan _appa_ yang menatapku dengan penuh amarah.

Plak! _Appa_ menghampiriku dan menamparku hingga aku tersungkur ke lantai dan kepalaku membentur meja. Membuat cairan merah kental itu merembes begitu saja.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI. ANAK HARAM! TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU KARENA KELAKUANMU YANG TIDAK DATANG DIPENGADILAN HARI INI PERCERAIAN INI DITUNDA. CIH! DASAR SIALAN" maki _appa_ padaku kemudian ia berludah dihadapanku.

**Bugh!**

Kurasakan cairan kental itu kembali keluar dari mulutku karena kini _umma_ menendang perutku.

"DASAR ANAK MENYEBALKAN! DAN KAU! DENGAR DIA ANAKMU DIA MENJADI HARAM KARENAMU!" decih _umma_. Aku merasakan kepalaku pusing. Aku rasa ini saatnya, aku benar-benar tidak tahan diperlakukan begini. Setidaknya sekali saja… tersenyumlah padaku!

"cih! Anak haram? Apa _appa_ tidak salah? Anak menyebalkan? Apa _umma_ lupa kalau _umma_ lebih menyebalkan dari aku? Tidakkah kalian sedetik saja melihatku. Dasar orang tua menyedihkan" ucapku sebelum _appa_ kembali memukul pipi tirusku hingga aku jatuh. Sedetik kemudian cacian kembali keluar dari kedua orang tua itu.

Dengan pandanganku yang mulai meredup, kulihat mereka beranjak meninggalkan rumah ini.

'hahhhh sungguh sedikit kebahagiaanku' lirihku kemudian berjalan menuju kamarku. Rasanya sangat sakit.

**Ryeowook pov**

**Eunhyuk pov**

Aku tidak menemukan Ryeowook hari ini disekolah. Aku ingin mengajaknya pindah kerumah kami, aku sudah menceritakannya pada Leeteuk _umma_. Dan Leeteuk _umma_ mengizinkan. Yahh! Leeteuk _umma_ adalah pengasuh panti asuhan tempatku tinggal, dia _yeojya_ cantik yang sangat baik.

Kini kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ELF kafe tempat Ryeowook bekerja namun hasilnya tidak ada, kulihat Yesung _oppa_ menghampiriku. Ia bertanya kemana Ryeowook. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa seperti sakit tiba-tiba.

Yesung _oppa_ memutuskan untuk ke rumah Ryeowook, ia pernah beberapa kali mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Rumahnya begitu megah, sangat jauh berbeda dengan panti asuhan kami.

Kulihat Yesung _oppa_ mendekat kearah bel rumah yang tidak jauh dari pintu megah berwarna coklat itu.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT PERCERAIAN INI SEMAKIN SULIT HAH? APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK MAU DATANG KE PENGADILAN HAHH ANAK HARAM?" aku dan Yesung _oppa_ terdiam sejenak mendengar teriak yang begitu jelas itu. Dengan sigap aku membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Sedetik kemudian kami diam, saling berpandangan dan sedetik kemudian kami berlari menghampiri sosok mungil yang kini terkulai lemah di lantai. Cairan kental mengalir dari kepalanya, beberapa luka lebam terlihat sangat jelas ditubuh putihnya.

"yakk! Siapa kalian. Dasar menyebalkan" kulihat Yesung _oppa_ berdiri menggendong Ryeowook yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Ia melangkah melewati orang yang memaki-maki Ryeowook dan tidak mempedulikan maki-makian dari kedua orang tua yang terlihat sangat marah.

Cukup lama Ryeowook diperiksa oleh seorang dokter dengan beberapa suster di dalam ruangan UGD. Kulihat Yesung _oppa_ terlihat begitu marah.

Tidak berapa lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan Ryeowook. Dokter itu melepas kacamatanya dan mengelap keringatnya. Ia tersenyum getir melihat kami menghampirinya.

"dia…"

"dia kenapa dok?" potong Yesung _oppa_ yang sudah tidak sabar.

"untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja hanya saja…"

Aku dan Yesung _oppa_ saling bertatapan menunggu katakata yang akan dikatakan dokter itu.

"dia memerlukan cangkok jantung secepatnya"

"jantung?" tanya kami bersamaan"

"pasien menderita penyakit jantung sudah terlalu lama, tapi kita masih bisa mencoba menyelamatkannya dengan pencangkokan jantung" jelas doketer itu pada kami.

jantung? Selama ini Ryeowook menderita begitu banyak penyiksaan. Aku yakin _namja_ yang memukul dan mengatainya anak haram itu adalah _appa_-nya. Sungguh _yeojya_ yang malang. Aku harap setelah ini ia menemukan kehidupannya di panti asuhan kami, sapphire blue dan juga ELF kafe.

"kami akan berusaha mencarikan cangkok jantung untuk pasien"

"ne dok. Berapapun biaya-nya saya yang akan menanggungnya" ucap Yesung _oppa_ mantap. Yah! Aku tahu Yesung _oppa_ itu anak orang kaya, _appa_-nya jugalah yang membiayai setengah dari panti asuhan kami.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Satu minggu Ryeowook belum juga sadarkan diri, Leeteuk _umma_ mengurus semua masalah Ryeowook. Ia mengadopsi Ryeowook dan mengurus perceraian orang tua Ryeowook, dari itu kudengar kedua orang tua Ryeowook segera menikah dengan selingkuhan mereka setelah pengadilan menyatakan mereka bercerai.

Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana perasaan Ryeowook setelah tahu semua ini. Tapi aku harap setelah ini ia mendapatkan kehidupannya bersama kami dan juga Yesung _oppa_ yang sangat mencintainya, kulihat Yesung _oppa_ selalu setia menemani Ryeowook setiap hari.

"unghhh" kami semua terkejut melihat Ryeowook sedikit melenguh. Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada, segera kupanggil dokter. Ia menatap kami bingung. Namun segera saja Yesung _oppa_ memeluknya.

"akhirnya kau sadar Wookie-ah" ucap Yesung _oppa_ lembut sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

"_umma_? _Appa_?" ia masih saja memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Wookie-ah? Matamu begitu indah. Mulai sekarang maukah kau menjadi anak _umma_?" kulihat Leeteuk _umma_ mengahmpiri Ryeowook dan Yesung _oppa_ melepaskan pelukannya.

Ryeowook menatapku bingung, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap begitu lucu, ia begitu imut.

"ini Leeteuk _umma_, sekarang kau jadi dongsaeng _eonnie_ ya? Kau juga harus tinggal bersama _eonnie_ dan Leeteuk _umma_, kau maukan Wookie-ah?" aku tersenyum menampilakan gummy smile, tak terasa aku mengeluarkan butiran bening melihat senyum tulus dari Ryeowook. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum begitu tulus, sangat manis.

"ta-tapi umurku tidak lama lagi, aku tahu kalian sudah mengetahui tentang penyakitku" ucapnya menundukkan kepalanya.

"aniyo Ryeowook-ssi. Kami menemukan cangkok jantung yang cocok untukmu" seorang dokter berjalan menghampiri kami. Kulihat Yesung _oppa_ tersenyum begitu senang. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya dan menatap Yesung _oppa_, Leeteuk _umma_ dan aku secara bergantian.

"ini berkat perjuangan Yesung-ssi. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kondisimu pulih dan kalau kau mau kita akan melakukan operasi itu secepatnya"

"hng? Ta-tapi? Siapa yang menandatangani persetujuana itu dok? _Umma_? _Appa_?" hatiku begitu sakit mendengar penuturannya. Bahkan disaat begini ia masih memikirkan _umma_ dan _appa_nya. Sungguh kejam kedua orang tua itu.

"_chagiya_, kau mau menjadi anak _umma_?" sekarang Leeteuk _umma_ kembali angkat biacra.

"_umma_ dan _appa_ku?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk _umma_.

"mereka…"

"sudah bercerai ya? Bukankah itu bagus?" kulihat Ryeowook tersenyum getir mengucapkan satu kalimat itu.

**Eunhyuk pov end**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ryeowook pov**

Beberapa bulan berlalu, sekarang aku tinggal di sapphire blue. Aku rasa Eunhyuk _eonnie_ benar tentang kehidupan itu. Menyenangkan kalau aku menemukan tempat yang benar.

Kebahagian itu ada setiap hari, selama aku tidak mengambil kebahagian besok maka hari ini aku akan bahagia. Sudah lama aku menabung kebahagiaanku, aku harap tuhan membalas kebahagiaan kehidupanku.

Sampai sekarang aku masih bekerja di ELF kafe, kedua orang tuaku tidak membiayaiku. Walau Leeteuk _umma_ berkata tidak tapi aku tetap memohon dengan imbalan aku juga pindah sekolah agar menghindari _yeojya_ yang sering membully-ku.

Yesung _oppa_? Aku belum jadi _yeojya_chigunya.

sejak aku sadar, ia tidak pernah mengucapkan 'sarangahe' padaku. Dan aku rasa aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai _oppa_ku. Sekarang kami semua terlihat lega akhirnya ada lagi _yeojya_ menjadi _yeojya_chigu Yesung _oppa_. Sedikit rasa sakit, tapi aku tidak akan menggerutu lagi. Aku cukup tahu aku mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik bersama SAPPHIRE BLUE FAMILY, aku tidak berani meminta lebih karena ini sudah sangat lebih bagiku.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>GYAAAAAAAA<br>Jangan kubur saya di lautan iler KYUPPA #dor (author dibuang ke laut karena berisik)**

**Mianhae readersdeul sekalian. Author balik dengan ff gaje bin abal gini. Di sini yewook kagak jadian lho #yeppa :: kejam! #author:: biar! weee :P #wookie oppa ::*geleng2 panci* #readers :: TEGA! #author :: *pasang earhphone trus makan choki choki***

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya demi perbaikan fanfic saya kedepannya. Mianhae belakangan saya gak bisa bikin ff panjang. Ini Cuma berapa ribu kata TT^TT #author pundung+tatap pohon toge**

**Mungkin saya butuh istirahat untuk memikirkan Kartu rencana study saya. Kalau ada inspirasi bagus saya akan segera kembali mengetik. Pay pay chagiyaaaaa**

RnR please!


End file.
